Long Live the Queen
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Oh god. Please don't hate me! Elsa has one last chance to confess her love for her sister the day before Anna's wedding to Kristoff. When she is pushed away the Queen decides to end it all. Major character deaths. I'm sorry! *Alternate ending in second chapter.
1. Long Live The Queen - Elsa

Warnings: Major character deaths  
Major Angst  
Incestuous feelings  
Graphic depiction of suicide  
Blood  
Swearing

I'm Sorry! Please don't hate me!

* * *

Long Live the Queen

* * *

Elsa loved Anna. In every convincible way.

A sister.

A friend.

A lover.

She loved her as a sister, loyal to a fault, reckless, impulsive, that little girl who begged Elsa to build a snowman, that would die to protect her big sister, no matter how many times Elsa hurt her.

She loved her as a best friend. Someone she could always count on to be there for her. Someone who she could lean on and talk to. The girl who comforted her during her darkest hours and always made her smile.

She loved her as only a lover could. In Elsa's eyes, Anna was perfect. She was everything, the other half to Elsa's whole, her missing piece, the warm sunshine that thawed winter's frost. That day, all those months ago, Anna thawed to hearts at once. Her own and her sister's.

Anna, the girl who had the kindest in all of Arendelle, if not the whole world. The girl who never thought of herself, who always, _always_ , put everyone else first. The girl who Elsa shut out for thirteen long years and still battled wolves and climbed snow-capped mountains to bring her home. The girl who sacrificed her own life to save her sister's and never once asked for anything in return. Anna was fierce and strong-willed, she was fire to Elsa's ice, melting every barrier Elsa conjured around her heart.

The girl whose beauty radiated from the inside out.

Everything around Elsa reminded her of Anna. The flames in her fireplace matched the copper tone of her twin braided hair. The blue-green water of the fjord was the exact shade of Anna's eyes. The sweet breeze on a spring day, the tang of the autumn air and the delicate fusion of chocolate covered strawberries made up her scent. The warm summer sun reminded her of the warmth of Anna's heart and stars in the night sky were reflected in her freckled skin.

Every time Elsa heard Anna at her door her heart would flutter madly in her chest. She would wait by her door every day with baited breath until the redhead came knocking. She'd sit back to back with her sister with only the thick slice of wood between them. Anna would tell Elsa all about her day, the adventures she got up to both in and out of the castle and all the trouble that seemed to follow the ungainly girl. Elsa would sit there desperately wishing she could be out there with Anna, playing in the snow, riding their bike around the halls and talking to paintings. She wanted to be able to hold Anna in her arms when she awoke in from a nightmare, to kiss away those tears and tell her that it was okay, it was only a bad dream.

She wanted to wake up next to Anna every morning, to stroke her hair and kiss her lips. Elsa wanted it to be her name Anna screamed into the night, her waist that those toned thighs wrapped around in the throes of passion. She wanted to be the one waiting for Anna at the end of the isle, her love that Anna pledged herself to. She wanted to be the one to grow old with Anna, to watch her hair grey and skin wrinkle and she wanted to be the one to place a final kiss on her sister's lips as she drew her last breath.

Elsa wanted to experience everything life could possibly throw at her, with Anna by her side. The ups and downs, the good and the bad, the lazy mornings and the heated nights. She wanted it all with Anna and _only_ Anna.

But Anna had Kristoff.

Anna loved Kristoff.

It was Kristoff who got to kiss those silky lips.

Kristoff who woke up next to Anna each morning.

It will be Kristoff who stands at the altar, awaiting his blushing bride.

Kristoff's name that was called into the night.

It was never Elsa.

It would never be Elsa.

And it was killing her.

Tomorrow marked the day where Elsa would lose Anna forever. Tomorrow she was to be wed to her true love, to the _man_ of her dreams.

Tomorrow, on the first anniversary of The Great Thaw, the day that Elsa finally realised that she not only loved her sister, but was _in love_ with her, would be the day that her heart would crushed forever.

This was her final chance.

She pulled every last ounce of courage she had and willed her legs to carry her to Anna's door for what may be the very last time.

She stood before the wood, her fist raised, poised to knock. Frost began to coat her fingers, her palms as stalactites grew from the ceiling and stalagmites rose from the floor. Elsa trembled as she tried to regain control over her powers, she forced the image of Anna to the forefront of her mind. Her heart began to warm, she could feel the ice receding, her fingers tingled as she stole deep breaths, the ice withdrew.

Elsa took a moment to steel herself before knocking thrice.

"Come in." Anna called, her melodious voice made her sister's heart sing. Somehow, the blonde managed to get the door open. "What's up Els?" Her sister asked. She was in her night clothes in bed, her head buried in a book.

Elsa stood frozen in the doorway, her heart thumping so loudly she was surprised Anna couldn't hear it. Her lips were suddenly dry, her throat tight and she swore a baker's dozen butterflies had flown into her stomach and _they_ had butterflies too.

Anna looked up to her sister and what she saw made her heart clench and panic set in. Elsa was pale, well, pal _er_ than usual, her mouth drawn together in a tight line and her eyes were wide and fearful. She looked just like she did that day back in her ice palace. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, the worry clear in her voice. The redhead threw her book to the side – not bothering to mark her page, her sister was more important – and rushed to Elsa's side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen with your powers? Is it Hans or Weselton? Has someone threatened you? Did I do something? Oh, no, I did, didn't I? Whatever it is I can fix it I promise! I-I'll make it up to you I swear! Is it because of tomorrow? Are you afraid you're going to lose me?"

A single nod of a pale head.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You're not losing me, I'm just getting married, Kristoff and I will be living here, you'll still get to see me every day. You can't get rid of me that easily!" She chuckled, the bell-like ring of her laugh tinkled through Elsa's soul.

Anna led (dragged) Elsa over to her bed and forced her to sit on the mattress. She took her sister's hands in her own and stroked her thumbs over those dainty knuckles.

Elsa, suddenly overcome with emotion starts sobbing uncontrollably. The idea of seeing the love of her life in the arms of another, every single day, was like torture to her. How could she possibly live with that pain? That heartache?

That answer was simple.

She couldn't.

"Hush now, dear sister mine. It's okay, I love you Els, I'll always love you. You know that right?" Anna released her sister's hands and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling the blonde down until her ear was pressed into the skin directly over Anna's heart.

Elsa just shook her head and cried even harder. "N-no one w-will ever l-love m-me." She wailed. "L-look at m-me, I'm not a-a queen, I'm a m-monster! I-I'm vile, s-sick. Nobody w-will ever l-love me."

Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders and jerked her sister up so they were face to face. Anna was livid. Her eyes narrowed and her expression hard, her face red. "Don't!" She yelled, a finger brandished at her nose. "Don't you ever talk like that about yourself again Elsa! How could you even think about yourself like that? Do you not see how amazing you are? How perfect? How everyone loves you, adores you!" Anna relaxed her grip on her sister's shoulders and soothingly rubbed the top of her arms. She softened her voice and clasped their hands together once more. The Queen's hands were ice cold in her grip but Anna didn't even flinch.

"Elsa, you are so beautiful, so kind and caring, you put my safety above your own happiness for thirteen years! Thirteen years Elsa!"

 _Oh, if only you knew Anna_

"And your powers, they're amazing! The ice you create is nothing short of art, and I would know, I spent many years talking to paintings, so believe me when I say, I know art. The way your frost weaves and leaves spirals on the floor, the way you can create snowmen and castles and the most amazing dresses all with the flick of your wrist. Gosh Elsa, every time I see your powers it makes me feel so warm, it makes my heart jump for joy and I get to watch you become truly happy and free.

"Your heart is bigger than you realise, everything you've ever done was out of love for me. Every time I see you I feel like all my Christmases have come at once, the sun shines brighter, the birds sing louder and even the snow feels warmer. You make me smile and laugh, you know me better than anyone else, even Kristoff.

"So, I don't ever, _ever_ , want to hear you talking like that again. Do you understand? Because I love you Elsa. More than you know and I will always love you!"

Elsa studied her sister's face for a moment, she wore an expression of hard determination and stubbornness, her eyes shone with adoration and affection and Elsa could feel her pulse quicken underneath her fingertips. Elsa's own heart was bruising in her chest, time seemed to have slowed down and everything zeroed in on this one moment.

Elsa's eyes flicked down to Anna's mouth and back up again. The redhead's tongue poked out to wet her lips and Elsa couldn't help but follow the action. "Anna." Elsa muttered softly. "You love me, right?"

"More than anyone else." She replied easily.

Elsa's heart leapt and then skipped a beat. This was it. Her one chance.

She tenderly cupped Anna's cheek in the palm of her hand, her thumb gently brushing the soft skin. The redhead leant into the touch, her eyes slipping shut and her breath hitched. Slowly Elsa leaned in, her heart beating so furiously that she couldn't discern one beat from the next. As she drew closer it was first Anna's scent that filled her nostrils, next it was steady puffs of breath tickling her face and finally, finally it was the ever so soft press of those satiny lips.

Elsa's heart was soaring, her soul rejoicing, 'this is right' it sung. It felt amazing, incredible, indescribable to be finally kissing her true love. This is where she was meant to be, forever in the arms of her sister.

Elsa swiped her tongue along Anna's lower lip asking for entry. Anna gasped, her mouth widening, granting Elsa permission. The blonde explored her sister's mouth, moaning at the taste – chocolate of course.

Suddenly Elsa was pushed back with such force that she toppled off the edge of the bed.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed. "We're sisters!" Her expression was unreadable.

Elsa scrambled to pull herself up off the floor. "Bu-, I-. you-, I-I thought… I thought you loved me." She spluttered her voice high and panicked, she could feel her magic prickling in her fingertips.

"Elsa! We're sisters!" She repeated exasperatedly. "We can't love each other! Not like that!"

 _No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening._

Elsa had to get out of there, like right now. She could feel the frost expanding out from her hands and feet, the temperature dropping dramatically, the sound of cracking ice filled room as a swirling storm whipped flurries around the sisters.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa whispered, her face full of regret and remorse.

She ran. She ignored her sister's pleas, telling her to wait, calling to back so they can fix this. Elsa reached her chambers and slammed the door behind her, she stood in the middle of the room and screamed out in anguish. The windows shattered, just like her heart, the furniture splintered and cracked. Her curtains tore in the violent winds as spikes of ice imbedded in every surface around the room.

The clock dinging midnight. Outside of the castle a fierce snowstorm was blowing, a thick blanket of white powder covered the town of Arendelle, plunging the populace into its second Eternal Winter, exactly one year after her last one thawed.

Elsa collapsed to the ground, spent, broken, in too much pain to stand.

"ELSA! ELSA!" Anna cried from the opposite side of the door. "Please Elsa! Just let me in!" Her voice barely reached Elsa's ears but for the first time in forever, she just wanted Anna to go away. She'd told her sister to leave on many occasions before now, but not once had she actually meant it.

Elsa knew what she had to do.

She knew how this had to end.

BANG BANG BANG

"My Queen, are you alright?" Called Kai from behind the wood.

"Please Your Majesty, tell us what's going on. Let us in!" Cried Gerda.

"Anna? What's wrong with Elsa? The whole city is covered in snow again and Olaf…" Kristoff's voice trailed off.

"What about Olaf?" Demanded Anna, her voice strained and crazed.

"He said his chest hurt, he was in so much pain, he said that this was the end."

"WHAT?!" Anna screamed. "Is he…"

"No." Said Kristoff quickly. "But he's in pain."

"Well then go and get him! Bring him here, I need to see him Kristoff." Anna demanded.

Elsa sat in a crumpled heap on her bedroom floor. Defeated, crippled, done. She willed her powers to come forth one last time, a sharp ice dagger rose from her palm, the crystalline glass glowing orange as the flames from her fireplace reflected on its smooth surface.

The queen rose once more, putting one foot in front of the other she walked over to her door.

"Anna." She began, her tone tender and warm.

"Elsa! Please, just let me in. We can face this thing together! Everything will be okay!" Anna's voice was weak, the heartbreak clear in her voice.

"Anna, I love you, so, _so_ much. You are my world, my everything. I love you with all my heart, but I cannot live without you." She paused to take in a shuddering breath, trying to supress the sobs that wanted to escape. "When I'm gone I need you to be strong. Take care of Arendelle, I know that you'll be an amazing queen, the people already adore you Anna, you're going to be so much better than I could ever have been.

"Don't mourn me Anna, don't cry, for I will finally be at peace. I'm sorry I won't be there for your wedding or to welcome your first child, you're going to make an excellent mother. Look after Olaf and Marshmallow for me, they'll need a new mum when I'm gone. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, not when we were kids, not for all those years I shut you out, not when I killed you last year or tonight when I… when I kissed you. Everything I did, I did because I loved you. My love for you will never die Anna, you're my true love."

"Elsa, no, no, no, no, no! ELSA! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" There were multiple blows against the door as Anna, Kai and Gerda tried to break it down.

"I've got him, I've got Olaf!' Kristoff's voice called, Elsa could hear his heavy footfalls pounding along the wooden floor.

"Kristoff, break down the door! I think… I think Elsa's going to kill herself!" Anna screamed.

Well, this is it.

"Goodbye my sweet Anna. I love you."

Elsa conjured a wall of ice over the door and stepped back. She gripped the icy dagger with both hands and raised it above her head.

 _I love you Anna. I love you Anna. I love you Anna. I love you Anna._

With a cry of fury Elsa yanked the dagger down, plunging it into her chest.

 _I love you Anna. I love you Anna. I love you Anna. I love you Anna._

She felt nothing, no pain, no heat, no cold, nothing. She lifted the dagger again and using all her strength brought it straight back into her chest. Blood stained her dress, her hands, the floor. It was splattered across the walls, the bedding, the furniture.

Elsa felt herself growing weaker with every blow, she'd lost count how many times she'd slammed the ice into her body (when had she fallen down?) The storm outside mimicked the queen's health, it too began to fade. The ice inside began to crack, the voices from behind the door started to grow louder. The ice in her hand was beginning to melt.

 _No, no, no, no, I have to finish this._

"Elsa!" Came the most heartbreaking, painful scream Elsa had ever heard, it was crushing her.

"Anna." She choked, her voice softer than a whisper as blood began to pool in her mouth.

Elsa felt weak, she had to use one hand just to hold herself up. The one holding the dagger shook as the world started to spin. The temperature started to rise again and the wind stopped blowing.

 _She was close._

She held the tip of the dagger to her opposite wrist, the tip digging in to pale flesh. She dragged it up her arm, a crude smile upon her face as she marvelled at the blood oozing out of the thick gash. She continued until she reached her elbow, the blood spurting from her wrists, pooling on the floor.

Elsa heard a crack, or perhaps it was just her imagination, she couldn't tell anymore. She didn't know what was real and what wasn't. She felt cold. For the first time in her life the Ice Queen felt cold.

An ear piercing scream reverberated in her ears as she felt her body being hauled into ever familiar arms.

"Elsa, Elsa no, oh, god, no, please, no!" Anna cried, her tears falling onto her sister's bloody face.

"Goodbye Mamas." Came Olaf's soft childlike voice, so distant and calm. "Some people are worth melting for."

Another scream as Anna clung tighter to her sister, a single carrot rested in a pool of water.

"Elsa please, please don't go! I love you!" She pleaded. "I love you just as much as you love me! I was just too afraid Elsa! But I do! I do love you, with all my heart. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life, I need you Elsa. I need you!" Anna bent her neck and placed one last kiss on those blood soaked lips.

"I love you Anna."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Who wants an alternative ending? If there's enough interest I may just write one...


	2. Long Live The Queen - Anna

Sooooo, thought this fic was done? Nope. I wasn't satisfied with the alternate ending, it's been bugging me to no end. I wanted to write a continuation of the original, but from Anna's POV, this ended up going in a whole different direction to what I had intended but in all honesty, I love it. I have also posted on Archive of Our Own, it's sooo much easier for me to reply to reviews there. I will also re-order this in a few days to this chapter comes after the original.

I'm not adding in any new warnings, none are needed anyway. We start from pretty much the end of the chapter of the original fic. Disregard everything from the alt ending, this is from the original storyline, so yes, Elsa dies, but without giving anything away, I hope that this heals some of the hurt.  
P.s. There are soooo many Easter Eggs in this chapter...

* * *

The door finally swung open with a loud crash as the handle slammed into the wood panelling behind it.

An ear-piercing scream tore from Anna's throat like something out of a horror scene, the stench of blood burning her nostrils as she swallowed down the bile that had crawled up her throat. Her head spun as the sight that met her eyes threatened to engulf her, the darkness clouding her vision momentarily as she fought to stay conscious.

Blood. Everywhere she looked there was bright red blood. Dripping down the walls, splattered on the ceiling, soaking into the floorboards and rug. The room resembled like a warzone and right in the very middle of the battle, lay Elsa.

Crumpled on the floor, laying in a pool of bright red liquid, her hair and face drenched in crimson, it dripped down her arms and ran off her fingers, some of the fluid had congealed on her ice dress, freezing as it oozed from the abnormally pale body.

If Elsa were pale before, it was nothing in comparison to the hue she wore now. Her skin was near translucent and a ghostly shade of grey. The ethereal beauty that had once had the ability to light up a room, had been snuffed out, that starlight coloured hair now faded and dull, matching the sickly tone of her flesh – or at least the little flesh that wasn't doused in blood.

Within a split-second Anna was by her sister's side, she dropped to the ground scooped up the limp body in her arms. She cared not for the pool of blood she now sat in, nor how it now stained her own nightgown and marred her skin. Her only focus was on the dying woman in her arms. Everything else was completely irrelevant.

"Elsa, Elsa no, oh, god, no, please, no!" Anna cried, her tears falling onto her sister's bloody face. Her heart was shattering – _had_ _shattered_ – into billions of tiny pieces, the pain she was feeling was indescribable, so fierce it physically hurt.

There were tiny shallow breaths, almost imperceptible, escaping Elsa's bloody lips. Her eyelids fluttered meekly as her head lolled in Anna's arms, her whole body now a dead weight in her clutch.

She heard a voice, possibly Olaf's but she didn't hear a word he said, nothing registered in her mind anymore, nothing, no one was as important as the woman she was holding.

Out of the far corner of her vision, she spied the snowman, his flurry gone, his head distorting as droplets of water ran off his body. His carrot nose slipping from his face. Somehow, he still managed to wear a smile as his body broke apart, his stick arms dropping to the ground, the buttons from his chest falling into the growing pool of water.

"Some people are worth melting for." Were his final words, as strong and intent as they were the first time he'd uttered them.

Another scream as Anna clung tighter to her sister, a single carrot rested in a pool of water.

She knew, in that moment that she should have been upset by Olaf's death, but the only part of her brain that remained coherent, was the one that interpreted his passing as a sign of how close her sister was to slipping away.

Her magic was fading, the snow dissipating, the room warming. Not that Anna felt it, if anything she was freezing, it was just like that day exactly one year ago, except this time there was no ice, this time Elsa had been her own enemy. Her own attacker, and Anna had failed to stop her in time.

Anna had failed.

Elsa was going to die.

"Elsa please, please don't go! I love you!" She pleaded. "I love you just as much as you love me! I was just too afraid Elsa! But I do! I do love you, with all my heart. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life, I need you Elsa. I need you!" Anna bent her neck and placed one last kiss on those blood-soaked lips.

"I love you Anna."

And then she was gone.

"Elsa?" A timid whisper.

"Elsa!" Louder now.

"ELSA!" A scream. A blood curdling scream, the type that made glass shatter and ears bleed. The type made hearts break and destroyed souls.

The type of scream that only meant one thing.

"No, no, no." She murmured over and over and over again. "HELP!" She yelled out to the room. "Fuck! Somebody do something!" She cried out desperately, her eyes pleading with the others to save her sister. "Get the trolls! Bring them here! Th-they can b-bring h-her back." Her voice cracked with every word that rung out through the room, but no one moved. Their faces full of pity and hopelessness.

She turned her attention back to her sister, any colour that had remained in her cheeks had been drained, the blood had stopped flowing from her wounds, the gurgling noise in her throat was gone and those eyelids remained closed.

"No, Elsa, come on. Elsa please! Please, please don't leave me. I-I can't go on without you." Anna shook her sister's lifeless body in her arms, her hands desperately clutching at her face, willing those eyes to open.

They didn't.

Her head dropped to Elsa's chest, the exquisite ice dress that once clung to her body, the one that made Anna have the most unalluring, unsisterly thoughts, had melted away revealing the deep wounds that littered her torso. But, Anna didn't care, it didn't even register in the slightest as she gripped Elsa's body tighter and rocked them back and forth, her tears mingling with the blood they now shared.

An arm wrapped itself around Anna's shoulder but it brought her no comfort, no warmth or peace.

"Come now Anna." Came Kristoff's solemn voice breaking through her consciousness.

"No." Was her stern reply.

"You need to come with me." His voice was strained, he was hurting too.

"No!" She tried to shrug him off. "I'm not leaving Elsa!" Her reply was shrill, broken, cracked, but resolute. No one was going to take her sister away from her, she was never letting go.

There was no further argument, instead Kristoff took a blanket from Elsa's bed and wrapped it around her body, then sat himself next to Anna, took both sisters in his arms and held them tight.

* * *

A full three months had passed since Elsa's death. The populace still mourned the loss of their Queen. Arendelle was crumbling without her leadership, the people and dignitaries fighting to keep it afloat but without a ruler it wasn't faring well.

Anna had refused her coronation, she didn't want this.

Any of it.

She had had a fit the moment her sister's body had been pried from her iron grip, she tried to fight off the guards as Kristoff held her back, her arms flailing, her legs kicking out, screaming manically for them to stop, to give her back.

Everything was a little hazy after that. She remembered having thrown up violently immediately after and falling into a crumpled heap on blood-stained floor. She could recall Kristoff carrying her back to her room and sometime after, he and Gerda undressing her and placing her in a tub of water.

She remembered sinking below the surface, inhaling the crimson-tinted liquid into her lungs before being dragged out just as she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

She remembered yelling and screaming for them to kill her, to just let her die and join her sister.

She remembered Kristoff holding her in his arms that night as she cried until there were no more tears left.

She remembered losing her grip on reality, her sanity snapping, begging Kristoff to take her, to make love to her, to prove to her that he'd never leave.

He did.

It still hurt now. Losing Elsa. Anna was barely a shell of her former self. The vibrant, carefree, impulsive little girl was gone. In her place stood a shadow of a woman. Too thin, her skin dry and cracked as it stretched painfully across her protruding skeleton. Her once luscious, fiery, copper hair, hung dull and ratty. She no longer cared for her appearance, why should she? She never left the room.

It was a fine bit of irony, she was always trying to coax her sister out, to come and play, and now that she was gone, Anna had taken on her habit of locking herself away. Perhaps, if she was able to feel any emotion at all, she may have even laughed at the thought, but Anna was numb. Ice cold, she felt nothing other than the constant aching pain of loss.

They never got married, her and Kristoff. The wedding had been cancelled, not postponed, but cancelled completely.

She no longer believed in love.

Anna had pushed everyone away, Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, even Sven. No one could bring her comfort, she felt no peace, no warmth.

No love.

She now slept in Elsa's room, huddled under the blankets that – despite having been washed – still carried her sister's scent. It was the only thing that took some of the pain away. It was like being wrapped up in Elsa's embrace, her delicate arms cradling Anna to her chest. If she closed her eyes she could hear her voice, singing her a lullaby. She could feel her lips pressing against her forehead, her soft hands stroking her back. The image brought a weak smile to her lips.

Anna barely ate. Gerda would bring food to her during the day and would sit there and refuse to leave until she at least took a sip of her soup.

She didn't see the point really, it all just came back up again anyway.

Which is exactly how she found herself now. Her head buried in a bucket as her stomach heaved even though there was nothing left to bring up.

"I'm getting the doctor." Kristoff insisted as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"M'fine." She replied dryly. "It's been better lately anyway."

"Anna, this has been going on for more than two months, something is wrong. You _need_ to see a doctor." When there was no response he simply sighed and left the room.

Placing the bucket down, she lowered herself back onto the bed rolled onto her side. Her stomach hurt, it fluttered and churned and looked bloated beneath her nightclothes.

She didn't need a doctor to tell her what was wrong with her.

She already knew.

Anna had done enough reading in her youth and had deduced from her symptoms, what condition she had.

Queasiness and vomiting, increased need to urinate, bloated abdomen, soreness and growth in her breasts, the darkening of her areolas, being tired all the time, her absent period.

She didn't need a doctor to figure it out.

She was pregnant.

* * *

"Princess Anna, you need to push!" The midwife told her yet again.

"No, I-I can't. I can't do it." She protested weakly, her eyes were closed, tears rolled down her cheeks mingling with the sweat that already drenched her body despite the frigid temperature outside.

Winter, had come later this year, the snow still littered the ground outside, although there had been no fresh powder today.

This winter had been particularly hard for Anna, it reminded her so much of her sister, of Olaf and Marshmallow. Kristoff had found her outside one afternoon, shivering and in tears as she rubbed her blooming belly. A familiar snowman sat by her side, unmoving and lifeless, other mounds of snow littered the ground around her. She'd made them all, her tear-stricken face tilted up to the sky, begging Elsa to build a snowman with her, begging for Olaf to live again. Each plea went unanswered and she tore each creation down in a manic rage.

Everything reminded her of Elsa, the softness of the snow was like the softness of her flesh. The white colour of the powder reminded her of the colour of her sister's skin and hair. The snowflakes that fell from the sky were like kisses from Elsa herself and Anna dearly wished to kiss each one in the hope that there was a flake out there that may bring her back to Anna.

She wanted Elsa here, with her now. To hold her hand and help her through this, she was sure the pain would have been manageable with her sister by her side.

"Anna, please, you need to push." Kristoff held her hand gently and stroked her damp bangs back from her forehead. Anna had to fight tooth and nail to have Kristoff allowed in the room with her, men were to stay out until after the birth, under no circumstances was he to be allowed in. But Anna had put her foot down and had threatened to have this baby out in the snow if they fought against her wishes. In the end they had begrudgingly conceded, but _only_ after Anna had taken a blanket, laid it out over the powder and had lowered herself onto it.

"No!" She sobbed, she could feel another contraction beginning to build. "I can't! I can't. I need Els- _ahhh_!" The pain was reaching new heights as her body bore down on its own accord.

She clutched at Kristoff's hand, her nails digging into his flesh as she cried out in pain.

"The baby's crowning." Called the midwife.

"Right, come on Anna, just one more, okay? You can do it feisty pants."

"I don't want to. I need Elsa, Kristoff. I _need_ her."

Kristoff didn't know how to respond, so he simply held her close and kissed her gently. "I know." He crooned. "I know you do."

A sudden gust of wind rattled the castle, one of the windows suddenly flew open blowing a cool breeze and some fresh flakes into the room. They drifted over to the bed and landed on Anna's lips.

"Elsa." She murmured and she smiled, for the first time in forever, Anna smiled.

The pain that had been coursing through her veins, clouding her vision, making her toes curl and insides clench, disappeared instantly. A deep calming peace stole over her, bringing her strength and hope.

" _Anna_ " Elsa's voice carried through the wind, Anna tilted her head back and grinned, her eyes slipping shut.

When they reopened she found herself in a field of pure white snow. Around her where beautiful weeping willows, each branch coated in crystalline ice, tinkling like wind chimes in the gentle breeze. A pair of house sparrows flew off one of the branches, Anna could have sworn she heard them talking. This place was truly magical, it was just like that grove where she and Kristoff found Olaf all those long, long months ago.

She smiled broadly and giggled as she held out her hands, catching some of the falling flakes in her palm. She spun in place, twirling as the skirt of her crisp white dress blew out around her. A snowflake landed on the very tip of her nose, she wrinkled it and laughed before sticking her tongue out and catching more flakes, seeing how long she could hold them there before they melted.

"Having fun?" An angelic voice rang out through the grove.

Anna stiffened, her heart fluttering erratically in her chest.

"Elsa?" She whispered timidly, she didn't want to turn, _couldn't_ turn, surely her ears were deceiving her.

A familiar pair of warm hands clasped her shoulders and the sweetest scent of honey and jasmine and winter and _love_ filled her nostrils.

"Anna." That voice, that glorious melody played right beside her ear, melting her from the inside out all over again. "It's okay, you can turn around. I'm right here, Anna."

Her breath stuttering and heart thumping, her hands shook and cheeks glistened with tears, slowly, ever so slowly, she turned.

"E-Elsa?" There she was, positively radiant, it was like the summer sun had taken up residence in her sister's chest, lighting up the grove with an ethereal light. Her vibrant blue eyes twinkled, her glorious starlight hair flowed freely down her back, her skin glowed brightly, not a wound nor scar in sight. She was flawless a goddess beckoning Anna into her arms.

Anna complied immediately and was suddenly wrapped up in the warmest, most loving embrace. Tears flowed from her eyes, evaporating into thin air before they could drop from her chin as she clung to her sister.

A long, elegant finger hooked under her chin and angled it up, Elsa smiled, golden and peaceful and _gods_ , it was just like magic, warming her heart and healing her soul, all the pain and hurt that she'd been holding in for the last nine months wiped away the moment she saw it.

Then there were warm lips lovingly caressing her own, she felt her heart explode with joy and sing gleefully from within her chest. "Elsa." She whimpered and pressed closer. She poured every ounce of love she could into that kiss, her hands cupping Elsa's face as her sister's arms laced themselves around her waist, she never wanted to let go, too afraid that if she did Elsa will drift away from her again.

"Oh, Anna. I've missed you so much." Elsa's voice cracked as she chocked back tears of her own. "I love you, so, _so_ much." She kissed Anna again. "I'm so, sorr-"

Anna stopped her with a single finger pressed to those luscious lips. "Shh." She removed the digit and began to trace lines over her face, from the middle of her forehead, down her temples, her thumbs brushing over closed lids and down a button nose, her palms caressed prominent cheekbones and then slid along a strong jaw. "None of that, okay? You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Anna." Elsa's voice lowered and grew solemn. "You can't stay here." She curled her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and drew her in placing a kiss on a flaming crown. "You have to go back, your daughter needs you, Kristoff needs you. Let him in again, your heart is big enough to love us both."

A fresh wave of tears spilled down her face. "No! No Elsa, I won't leave yo- wait- what… did you say _daughter_?" She peered up through blurry eyes as her sister smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yes, my love. A daughter, just as beautiful as her mother and just as special as her Aunt." Elsa practically sang, her eyes glinting with a hidden knowledge.

"Wait- what… do you mean?" An excited tingle began to spread through her belly and flowed outward, rushing through her veins.

"It's time to go back now Anna." Elsa murmured into her neck.

"But I just got here." She protested weakly.

"I know, my love. I know. But this is how it has to be. I love you and I'll always be right by your side. Open your heart again, let Kristoff in, he loves you immensely and will teach you how to love again too. It's time to _let it go_ , free yourself Anna." Elsa bent down and kissed her sister again.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Anna asked softly, the atmosphere didn't allow for anything more.

"Only in your dreams. But I'll always be there, by your side, I always have been. I'm in the winter winds and summer sun, the autumn breeze and scent of spring. All you need to do is close your eyes and I'll be there, holding your hand.

"Your daughter is beautiful Anna, I've seen her and she is just _magical_. Love her, cherish her, hold her tight and _always_ say yes when she asks to build a snowman, she'll ask often, she loves the snow.

"I love you to the end of the earth and back again. If I could I'd give you the stars and the moon, I'd give you every single snowflake and I'd build a whole army of snowmen with you. Never forget me, I'll never forget you. We'll be together again some day, I promise, but until then-" She pulled Anna in for one last kiss, pouring all of her love, all of her passion into that final searing kiss. "Some people are worth melting for." She whispered against those lips.

With a heavy heart Elsa pulled away, she reluctantly released Anna and began to glide backwards, her hand clinging to the very tips of her fingers for as long she could.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna cried "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Elsa beamed at her, shrouded in a golden light as she began to fade away, her voice sounded strong in Anna's ears even as fresh snow fell, obscuring her from Anna's vision.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Anna, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

* * *

"Mama, wake up, wake up, wake up!" A small figure launched themselves on Anna as she feigned sleep – she had, of course, been awake for hours – tiny hands clasped her shoulders as a body bounced on her torso. Teeny fingers began to pry her eyelids apart, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna couldn't hide the grin that spread from ear to ear. "Of course I do." She replied easily and was instantly engulfed in a crushing hug. She curled her arms around her five-year-old daughter's waist and kissed her cute little button nose. Those blue-green eyes absolutely lit up from within, just as they did each time she asked that question. Anna chuckled as that nose crinkled in delight and brushed a lock of snow-white hair from her daughter's eyes, the single copper streak glinting at her cheerfully.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Her daughter squealed, taking her arm and pulling her from the bed.

"I'm coming!" She called with a giggle, her daughter's enthusiastic laugh was infectious.

"She's just like you." Kristoff grinned broadly, his voice full of pride.

"And her father. She adores that sled you build with her and has an uncanny ability to understand everything Svenja says, I'll never understand the relationship you two have with those reindeer." The redhead leant down and kissed her husband lightly and placed another on the head of her newborn son, slumbering peacefully in King's arms.

"Hey! Reindeers are better than people, remember?" His eye glinted playfully.

Anna just rolled her eyes and shook her head softly. "I'll miss you till I see you next." She gave him another kiss and took off after her daughter.

"Come _on_ Mama!" The little blonde called impatiently.

"Sorry my little princess, I'm coming." She chased after her daughter as she ran into the empty ballroom.

The little girl's eyes glinted excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "say it! Say it!"

Her mother chucked, gosh that little girl was so much like her at that age. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

The little girl lifted her arms into the air and spread her palms out wide. Crisp white flakes began to fall from the ceiling, warm and comforting, like a loving embrace from Elsa herself. With a stomp of a dainty foot, smooth ice began to flow over the floorboards and Anna couldn't but lose herself in the beauty and familiarity the frozen water.

"This is amazing!" Anna slid over to her daughter and whipped her up into her arms, spinning her around as she squealed in delight. "You are amazing." She gave her daughter another kiss before setting her down and taking her hand. A gorgeous pair of skates materialised on her feet, "Oh, Elsanna, they're beautiful but you know I don't skate!"

Elsanna began to pull her mother around the room, she knew Mama was just being silly, she was wonderful on the ice – now anyway. "Come on!" She called.

"Oooh, you're skating! Remember Mama, glide and pivot, glide and pivot!" Called a little voice from the doorway.

"Olaf!" Elsanna sped over to the snowman and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Come join us little buddy." Anna skated over to her daughter and Grandson? _Oh, gods, I'm a grandmother!_ She shook that thought from her head before it gave her grey hairs and took the snowman's twig arm as her daughter took the other and together they pulled him into the room.

"Ooh, ooh! Mama! I have an idea!" Elsanna announced excitedly and beckoned for her mother to come closer.

Anna crouched down as her daughter whispered her plan into her ear. "I think that is the best idea ever!" She replied enthusiastically.

Elsanna held out her hands again, her eyes closed as she concentrated and began to twirl her arms around. A small flurry of snow started to form in front of the trio and slowly began to take on a familiar shape. With a flourish of her hands, Elsanna proudly stepped back, her clever creation complete, her eyes wide with astonishment, it was perfect!

"Hi, I'm Ólæif and I like warm hugs!" The snowwoman cried, her arms outstretched.

Olaf's face absolutely lit up, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping and his nose… well he had to quickly pick that up off the floor. The snowman ran over and hugged his new friend, "She's warm! Just like summer!" He announced gleefully. Both snow creations linked hands and waddled out of the ballroom, Olaf offering to teach Ólæif all about the flowers he was growing.

Little Elsanna yawned and began to rub her eyes, using her magic was tiring for the little girl, but the more she practiced the easier it was and the more control she had over her powers.

"Come, let's get you back into bed, I'm sure Papa is waiting for us." Anna picked up her daughter and carried her to their room.

The young princess yawned again and crawled under the covers between her parents, little Prince Agnarr slumbering peacefully in his crib beside their bed.

"Goodnight Papa."

"Good night Elsanna." Kristoff gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and draped an arm around her.

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight sweet princess." Her mother replied affectionately, her arm sliding over her husband's as they shared a loving smile.

"Goodnight Aunty Elsa." Little Elsanna called into the night, a single cold snowflake appeared above her, floating down from the ceiling and landing on the princess's nose.

* * *

Soooo what did you think? I hope I helped repair some of those broken hearts? I have no idea where the magic garden idea came from, I just wrote it lol. Who picked up on some of the Easter Eggs? I wonder if anyone found them all? Some are from the movie, others are from books and one doesn't relate to Frozen at all, but was very fitting.  
This is it. The end. No more. Fin. Done. Caput.


	3. Alternate Ending

**A/N: No new warnings to add really. First of all, massive apologies for the horrific amount of mistakes in chapter one, will re-edit again tomorrow.**  
 **Secondly, Olaf and Marshmallow dying when Elsa did didn't register with her, she was too focused on ending her pain to think about anyone else (except for Anna of course.) and I think she would have avoided that train of thought because that would mean admitting that she was killing her own sons, let's face it, she kinda murdered them when she killed herself and I really don't think that Elsa would have allowed herself to think about it.**

 **Okay, shall we get into it?**

* * *

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

* * *

It was the eve of her wedding to Kristoff and Anna was feeling anxious, a good anxious like a happy, excited-nervous, kind of anxious. Sleep was evading her so she had decided to try and take her mind off things and bore herself into unconsciousness with the dullest book she could find – The History of Fishing in Arendelle – _boring_!

It wasn't working.

Her mind kept wondering off fantasising about the events of the biggest day of her life and memories of the year that had past. So much had changed between now and then, Arendelle was thriving under its new Queen, the eternal winter forgiven and Elsa's powers accepted. She and her sister had grown so close in the during that time, it was just like when they were kids. Anna would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night and jump on her sister's bed, begging her to build a snowman. She'd put on a puppy-dog pout and flutter her eyelids and Elsa would never say no, no matter how tired the queen was.

Elsa no longer feared her powers, not to the extent she used to anyway. In the beginning, it took a lot of coaxing from Anna to get her sister to use them around her. Elsa was still afraid of hurting her, but Anna, driven, determined Anna, showed her how wonderful her magic was and soon Elsa had full control over her powers.

The sisters spent a lot of time together, they'd take it in turns to read to each other, sneak into the kitchens to steal chocolate (of course) for a midnight snack, Anna taught Elsa how to slide down the well-polished halls and staircase banisters, they even broke out their old tandem bike – _although_ that had ended up as a bit of a disaster when Anna drove them straight into a suit of armour (it was becoming a bit of a habit of hers). All in all, they were _of course_ , activities befitting of a Queen and Princess.

Anna and Kristoff's relationship had grown quite quickly from a simple attraction to full-blown love. She adored the goofy ice master (even if he did smell of reindeer) and of course, Sven. She had learned from her mistake with Hans and they took things slow in the beginning, whilst Kristoff's courting methods were a little… unorthodox – date nights… with Sven, sharing carrots… with Sven, camping on bales of hay… with Sven, a romantic candlelit dinner in the stables… with Sven – she had soon come to realise that he was her True Love.

After their wedding tomorrow, Kristoff would officially take up residence in the castle, it was something that took a while for Anna to coax the mountain man into, he was rather reluctant to leave his small home in the snow-capped peaks, but eventually he relented and had even agreed to (threatened into) taking lessons on becoming royalty. Anna couldn't help but laugh the first time she saw he fiancé in royal garb, he looked very out of place in his crisp white shirt and dark green suit jacket with matching pants… although those lapels were definitely something she could get used to.

Anna found herself daydreaming about their wedding night, oh god, their wedding night! Whilst they had been… intimate they hadn't gone all the way yet and that thought was a little terrifying, she obviously knew what had to happen, she'd read most of the books in the library on that particular subject (and oh, my god, there were so many!) but it was still a little daunting.

 _I mean, his hands are like, huge, isn't there some kind of correlation between and hand size and…_

KNOCK KOCK KNOCK

 _Elsa of course._ She'd recognise those dainty taps anywhere.

"Come in." She called absentmindedly, her eyes trained on the pages in front of her but her mind still lost thinking about Kristoff's…. "What's up Els?"

When Elsa didn't respond Anna looked up and the sight she saw sent her heart into a mild panic. There was her beloved sister, usually cool, calm and collected, looking like she'd just frozen Arendelle all over again. Her face was whit _er_ than usual, her braid mussed and bangs sticking up all over the place, her eyes were wide in terror and she appeared to be contemplating something.

 _Oh no, something's wrong! Something has happened, has someone hurt her? Has Someone threatened her? Is it me? Have I done something? Did Gerda spill the beans on that incident in the portrait room? Was it Kristoff? Oh, no, was she going to take back her blessing of their marriage?_

Whatever it was Anna needed to find out and fix it -fast.

Anna threw her book to the side and raced over to where her sister was frozen in the doorway.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen with your powers? Is it Hans or Weselton? Has someone threatened you? Did I do something? Oh, no, I did, didn't I? Whatever it is I can fix it I promise! I-I'll make it up to you I swear! Is it because of tomorrow? Are you afraid you're going to lose me?"

Elsa nodded, just once and Anna sighed.

 _Oh, thank goodness! What a relief! I thought it was something serious, not that this isn't serious of course, but I just thought it would be more-more serious._

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You're not losing me, I'm just getting married, Kristoff and I will be living here, you'll still get to see me every day. You can't get rid of me that easily!" She chuckled, gosh, her sister could be such a worry-wart at times.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and dragged her over to the bed, she forced the queen to sit down opposite her and rubbed soothing circles over her knuckles. Poor Elsa was so wound up, her eyes kept darting around the room, looking anywhere but at Anna. She knew she had to reassure her somehow, Elsa was very good at doubting Anna's loyalty to her and for some ridiculous reason seemed to believe she wasn't worthy of Anna's trust, like she thought the princess was just going to up and leave her and she'd be alone again.

 _I have to fix this, make her see that I love her and will never leave her, she's my sister, I mean come on, I climbed a mountain in a dress for her! I even fought off wolves with a lute for her! How could she think I'd abandon her now, so soon after I just got her back?_

"Hush now, dear sister mine. It's okay, I love you Els, I'll always love you. You know that, right?" Anna released her sister's hands and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling the blonde down until her ear was pressed into the skin directly over Anna's heart.

This didn't seem to have the desired effect Anna was going for, in fact it just made Elsa cry even harder. "N-no one w-will ever l-love m-me." She wailed. "L-look at m-me, I'm not a-a queen, I'm a m-monster! I-I'm vile, s-sick. Nobody w-will ever l-love me."

 _WHAT? How? How could she think about herself like that? Elsa, the most incredible woman in the world, my older sister who locked herself away for thirteen years, THIRTEEN YEARS, primarily my own safety? The girl who ran, abandoned everything she knew, just so I wouldn't get hurt! Why can't she see how amazing she is? How kind and caring and thoughtful. She's a wonderful queen, firm but fair, all the people adore her, they love her magic now._

Elsa, thinking about herself like that made Anna mad, she hated it when Elsa put herself down, _thoughts like that should be made illegal_!

Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders and jerked her sister up so they were face to face. Anna was livid. Her eyes narrowed and her expression hard, her face red. "Don't!" She yelled, a finger brandished at Elsa's nose. "Don't you ever talk like that about yourself again Elsa! How could you even think about yourself like that? Do you not see how amazing you are? How perfect? How everyone loves you, adores you!" Anna relaxed her grip on her sister's shoulders and soothingly rubbed the top of her arms. She softened her voice and clasped their hands together once more. The Queen's hands were ice cold in her grip but Anna didn't even flinch.

"Elsa, you are so beautiful, so kind and caring, you put my safety above your own happiness for thirteen years! Thirteen years Elsa!" The blonde's expression didn't soften, she still looked terrified and now, disbelieving.

 _Gods she's stubborn! Must be a family trait._

"And your powers, they're amazing!" Anna continued, determined to get her sister out of this funk. "The ice you create is nothing short of art, and I would know, I spent many years talking to paintings, so believe me when I say, I know art. The way your frost weaves and leaves spirals on the floor, the way you can create snowmen and castles and the most amazing dresses all with the flick of your wrist. Gosh Elsa, every time I see your powers it makes me feel so warm, it makes my heart jump for joy and I get to watch you become truly happy and free."

 _It truly does, every time I see her magic I feel just like a little kid again, like I'm seeing it for the first time._

"Your heart is bigger than you realise, everything you've ever done was out of love for me. Every time I see you I feel like all my Christmases have come at once, the sun shines brighter, the birds sing louder and even the snow feels warmer. You make me smile and laugh, you know me better than anyone else, even Kristoff.

"So, I don't ever, _ever_ , want to hear you talking like that again. Do you understand? Because I love you Elsa. More than you know and I will always love you!" Anna finished her lecture and glared down at her sister, making sure she understood that this was not an argument she could ever win, this was not up for negotiation, it was a fact and she'd better accept it or else.

Anna could feel Elsa's fingers brushing under her pulse point on her wrist, her features finally softened, she still looked tense but no longer wide-eyed and terrified. Her eyes left Anna's and kept flicking back down to her lips.

 _Do I have something in my teeth? Why does she keep looking at my mouth?_

Finally, Elsa spoke again.

"Anna." Elsa muttered softly. "You love me, right?"

 _Didn't I just say that? You're my sister, how could I not love you?_

"More than anyone else." She replied easily. Anna really looked up to Elsa, she was always so poised and delicate, she knew exactly what to say in front of dignitaries and alike, the girl who always thought things through, who wasn't clumsy, wasn't impulsive, wasn't… well, Anna. And here she was, broken and afraid.

Anna was determined to change that.

Elsa's face became tender, her eyes warm and sparkling with adoration. She cupped Anna's cheek ever so gently, her thumb brushing over her skin. Anna leant in to the touch, she'd never grow tired of her sister's affection. For so long they had no contact, she never saw, never heard Elsa, they didn't get to hug and hold hands and Elsa always wore those damn gloves, feeling another's skin on her own must be such a new sensation, Anna would never deny her the opportunity to feel. Her breath hitched, a sob forming in her throat, Elsa was being so gentle with her, so tender and loving, it warmed Anna's heart. She closed her eyes and relished in the closeness of the moment, she'd missed this too.

And then suddenly everything changed.

Elsa's lips were on hers, sure, they'd kissed before but that was a quick, chaste, peck on the lips, but _this_ , this was not sisterly.

Anna froze, shock clouding her mind, she didn't know what to do or how to react, Elsa was kissing her! Like _really_ kissing her! She gasped in surprise and suddenly became intimately familiar with Elsa's tongue.

 _Oh, my god. What is happening? Elsa is kissing me! Elsa, my_ sister _is kissing me._

She had to stop this, that was not how sisters kissed, this was wrong, immoral, incest.

Sure, some of the other kingdoms liked to keep the line running through the family but that was purely for breeding purposes, both Anna and Elsa were woman, they couldn't produce an heir.

Anna finally snapped out of dazed stupor, her head reeling and heart thumping. She grabbed onto Elsa's shoulders and pushed her away. She didn't mean to be so rough, she didn't mean to make Elsa fall off the bed but impulse and adrenaline kicked in and she overreacted.

"Elsa!" She hissed. "We're sisters!"

Elsa blanched and something inside her just _broke_. Anna could see it in her eyes, she had a front row seat watching that heart splinter into billions of shards of ice.

Elsa scrambled to pull herself up off the floor. "Bu-, I-. you-, I-I thought… I thought you loved me." She spluttered her voice high and panicked again.

"Elsa! We're sisters!" She repeated exasperatedly. "We can't love each other! Not like that!"

The temperature in the room plummeted, frost began to sweep about the room. Ice was starting to spread out across the floor, up Anna's dresser and bedposts. A flurry of snowflakes started to swirl around the bed, growing bigger and bigger as each second passed and soon there was a giant snowstorm swirling around the room. The windows shook, the ice splintered and Anna was stuck in the middle of it all.

 _Oh no. no, no, no, no, I've hurt her. Oh, god what have I done? She's going to lock me out again, I just know it. I can't lose her, not now, not ever. What if she loses all control over her powers again and sets of a second eternal winter? It will be all my fault!_

Elsa looked up at Anna, broken and defeated.

 _This is it_ , Anna thought, _she'll never open up to me again_.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa whispered, her face full of regret and remorse.

And then she was gone.

"Elsa! Elsa, please! Come back!" She yelled, her voice barely audible over whistling winds. "Please Elsa, we can fix this! We can work this out together, I know we can! Please! Just, just stop! Talk to me!" Now Anna was the one panicking, like really panicking, sheer terror overtook her as she scrambled to chase after her sister.

Anna sprinted down the hall, the echo of her footsteps drowned out by sound of glass shattering and furniture breaking. She was terrified, she'd never seen Elsa like this before, she'd snapped, she was out of control, and in all honesty, Anna, for the first time ever, was scared of her sister.

The temperature dropped even further, Anna was freezing, she could hear the wind whipping around the castle and when she chanced a look out the window… it felt like they'd back in time to exactly a year ago.

There was a ferocious blizzard blustering outside, the snow already piled high, suffocating the grass and flowers that Olaf tended to so lovingly. The windows were glazed with frost and the few towns people that remained outside were visibly shivering and shooting perplexed looks towards the castle.

 _No, not again. Oh, please Elsa, not again. Not this, anything but this._

After what felt like an eternity, Anna finally reached her sister's door. That stupid, fucking thing that separated them for all those years, separated them once more. She tried the handle, it was locked, so, she raised her fist and bashed it against the door, splinters and grazes be damned!

"ELSA! ELSA!" Anna cried. "Please Elsa! Just let me in!"

 _Come on, come on, come on! Oh, come on! Open the damn door! Don't shut me out again Elsa, please don't shut me out. You promised me you wouldn't shut me out!_

Anna strained her ears in desperation, trying, hoping, to catch the sound of her footsteps coming closer, but all she could hear was the unmistakable sound of maddening destruction.

"Princess Anna!" She snapped her head to left, Kai and Gerda were hurdling towards her, they looked as terrified as she felt.

"What's happening? Is the Queen okay?" Gerda asked, her voice tense and restrained.

"I-I-" She looked back at the door, tears prickling in her eyes. "No. We-we… fought and I hurt her pretty bad."

Kai and Gerda shared a look, Anna couldn't read it but she knew it wasn't good. The butler stepped towards the door and soundly wrapped his fist against the wood thrice. "My Queen, are you alright?" He called.

"Please Your Majesty, tell us what's going on. Let us in!" Gerda joined.

But there was no reply. No sign of movement from beyond the door.

"Anna? What's wrong with Elsa?" Suddenly Kristoff was there, right next to her, she hadn't even heard him coming. "The whole city is covered in snow again and Olaf…" his voice trailed off.

 _Olaf? What's wrong with Olaf? The kingdom was covered in snow, Olaf had to be fine, right? He wouldn't even need his own personal flurry right now. Unless, oh god._

The moment Anna thawed a year ago, all the memories that the trolls had changed came flying back, the girls had sat down and talked about that day, to help Elsa heal, to help Anna remember. Elsa had told Anna about what happened to Olaf, how he'd disintegrated when the ice hit him and _oh god_ , _please don't let that have happened again_. _But he wasn't alive back then, so it's different now… right?_

"What about Olaf?" Demanded Anna, her voice strained and crazed.

Kristoff hesitated, his eyes darting to and fro. "He said his chest hurt, he was in so much pain, he said that this was the end."

"WHAT?!" Anna screamed. "Is he…" There was no way she could finish that sentence, she couldn't even bear to form the thought in her head.

"No." Said Kristoff quickly. "But he's in pain."

 _He said that this was the end._

 _This was the end._

 _The end._

 _Oh, oh god, No! no, no, no, no! Fuck no! ELSA!_

The blood drained from her face as the realisation set in. Elsa was going to-to…

"I need your help, Kristoff, I-I think Elsa's going to-"

"Anna." The queen's voice travelled through the door, her tone tender and warm and somehow, she sounded calm, resolute.

"Elsa! Please, just let me in. We can face this thing together! Everything will be okay!" Anna's voice was weak, her heart was shattering. Her cheeks were soaked with tears as she pressed herself up against the door.

"Anna, I love you, so, _so_ much. You are my world, my everything. I love you with all my heart, but I cannot live without you." – A pause – "When I'm gone I need you to be strong. Take care of Arendelle, I know that you'll be an amazing queen, the people already adore you Anna, you're going to be so much better than I could ever have been."

 _No, no, no. Please Elsa, no. Don't do this!_

"Don't mourn me Anna, don't cry, for I will finally be at peace. I'm sorry I won't be there for your wedding or to welcome your first child, you're going to make an excellent mother. Look after Olaf and Marshmallow for me, they'll need a new mum when I'm gone. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, not when we were kids, not for all those years I shut you out, not when I killed you last year or tonight when I… when I kissed you. Everything I did, I did because I loved you. My love for you will never die Anna, you're my true love."

"Elsa, no, no, no, no, no! ELSA! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" If she was panicking before it was nothing like what she was feeling right now. She felt sick, bile rose in her throat, her blood curdling, her heart thumping so violently she was sure she could see her nightgown pulse with each thundering beat.

Time seemed to freeze, everything felt like it was in slow motion as the reality set in.

She was never going to see her sister again.

"Kristoff, break down the door! I think… I think Elsa's going to kill herself!" Anna screamed.

"Goodbye my sweet Anna. I love you."

 _No! No, I won't let that happen! I can't let that happen, this is all my fault, I will save her, I have to save her._

 _I know what I have to do. I'm so sorry Kristoff. I do love you,_ you _are my True Love, but I must do this._

"I have to save my sister!"

Anna needed to get in there. NOW! She was going to do whatever it takes to break down that door, finally achieving something she wanted to do for years.

She backed all the way up to the wall behind her and ran as fast as she could, throwing all her body weight against the thick wood.

Nothing happened.

Kai, Gerda and Kristoff all joined in, the men used their feet to kick at the door whilst Anna and Gerda continued to throw their bodies at the wood.

There was a crack.

They tried again.

The wooden frame groaned.

"Come on! It's working, keep going!" Cried Kristoff, his face red with exertion, Anna had never loved him more than she did in this moment.

A chunk of wood splintered off.

"One more time!" Gerda encouraged.

Anna backed up as far as she could and with a furious battle cry, launched herself at the door…

And toppled _through_ the doorway.

Elsa's room was completely destroyed, it was like a battlefield. Furniture smashed to smithereens, shattered glass and ornaments littered the floor, her bedding and curtains were shredded as though someone had taken to them with a knife.

In the middle of the destruction was Elsa. A dagger of ice clasped in her hands, raised above her head.

Elsa's face snapped towards Anna, shocked and disbelieving and in _so_ much pain. "I'm sorry" _._ She whispered as she brought the blade down.

"NO!" Anna screamed, acting on instinct, her legs carrying her towards her sister without conscious thought. Everything slowed down again as she flashed back to that moment a year ago when she put herself between Elsa and Hans's sword, it felt like she was back there, freezing, fighting for life, fighting to save her sister again.

She watched as the dagger came down as if in slow-motion, her feet carrying her closer and closer, _she had to make it_ , she had to get there in time.

Elsa's eyes slipped shut as the ice came within inches of her chest.

Anna threw her arms out and wrapped them around Elsa as she tackled her to the floor, their bodies hitting the ground with a thump. Anna felt a sharp pain in her arm as the ice was thrown to the side, shattering on impact.

"Elsa! Oh god, Elsa! Don't-" her voice cracked, a painful lump stuck in her throat, "-you EVER try that again. Ever! Fuck, Elsa, you s-scared me s-so much!" Anna sat up and pulled her sister into her arms, she shook uncontrollably as silent sobs wracked her body.

 _I came so close to losing you Elsa, never again._

Anna had made up her mind, she knew what she had to do, the sacrifice she had to make in order to save her sister's life.

She looked over to Kristoff who was leaning up against the doorframe, his hand clutching his chest as he watched on in relief.

 _I'm sorry_. She mouthed, she was about to break his heart.

And hers too.

"Fuck Elsa." She cried. "I'm so sorry. I reacted badly, you just shocked me and I didn't know what to do." -it wasn't a compete lie. She steeled herself and softened her voice. She felt sick, not because of how Elsa felt about her but because she was about to lie to the people she loved the most.

But she had to do it. It was the only way.

She may have stopped Elsa this time but Anna knew she'd just try again later.

"I love you Elsa, just as much as you love me. I was just so scared of my feelings, I didn't know what to do! But I do, I do love you, with all my heart. I want to be with _you_ , for the rest of my life, I need you Elsa, I just never thought you would feel the same way." Tears poured down her face, Kristoff's heart was shattering, she could see it happening right in front of her. She locked eyes on him and said; "I'm sorry."

Seeing his heart breaking like that pained her, she had to turn away. She looked back down at Elsa, she wasn't convinced.

Anna sucked in a deep breath and pressed her lips to Elsa's. The kiss was slow and tentative at first as Elsa remained frozen in place.

"Kiss me Elsa." She mumbled against those soft lips, swallowing down the unease she felt, the hesitance.

Another moment's pause and Elsa began to respond. One hand snaked its way around the back of her neck, tangling in her unbound hair. The other cupped her cheek gently as her lips began to move.

 _It's not so bad, perhaps one day I could even grow to love Elsa in the way she loves me. It's just like an arranged marriage, the one thing I was raised for, to be given away to a king or prince, someone I've never met, at least I know my sister and I do love her._

The guilt was already eating into her but she pushed it away, she was doing this for Elsa, she was not going to be the cause of the queen's death.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa sobbed as they broke apart, still trembling in the redhead's arms.

"Shh, it's okay Elsa, it's okay." She whispered placing a kiss on a blonde crown. There was so much more she wanted to say but Elsa's lips were on hers again and this time she didn't push her away when their tongues met.

Elsa moaned softly into the kiss, stroking her hands through Anna's hair. When they separated she rested her forehead on her sister's and whispered; "I love you Anna."

God, the way she said it made Anna's heart flutter.

 _Maybe I could fall for her._

"I love you too." She replied, the words were the same, even if they meant different things.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

Anna awoke to the warm summer sun streaming into the bedroom. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and drool from her face, she rolled onto her side to gaze at the naked back of the slumbering queen.

 _Beautiful._ She thought. _Even in her sleep, she still looks so perfect._

Smiling contently, she placed a tender kiss upon a pale shoulder. The arm that Elsa had draped over Anna's equally nude waist, tightened reflexively.

Anna smiled again – brighter this time – as she kissed her sister's neck.

"Mmm." Hummed Elsa, slowly waking from her sleep.

Anna's smile reached her eyes this time, it was the one that Elsa always said could light up a room.

She reached forward and gently brushed a golden lock from the queen's face.

"Mmm, morning." Mumbled a groggy Elsa.

"Morning to you too." Anna chuckled bringing her lips to her sister's, the kiss languid and sweet.

"Hmm, a very good morning indeed." Elsa purred when they parted (barely), her arms wrapping around the princess's neck as she rolled on top of her, kissing her way down her neck. "Hey Anna…"

"Ugh." Her mind suddenly blank. "Yeah…"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked with a smirk and her trademark quirked eyebrow.

"Hey!" Anna squawked indignantly. "That's my line!" She formed her best pout and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're such a dork, dear sister." The queen snorted into a bare shoulder, earning her a playful jab in her ribs.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"That you are."

"Hey, Els." Anna rose slightly and kissed Elsa tenderly.

"Yeah…"

"I love you."

And this time she meant it.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo... thoughts?**  
 **Firstly, I had three different endings for this story.**  
 **The first was the simple happy ending, Anna being in love with Elsa etc.**  
 **The second, Anna sacrificing her own happiness, her own love to keep Elsa alive**  
 **And the last... Anna charges into the room just as the knife is coming down and Elsa accidently stabs her in the back, killing her and then goes on to kill herself.**  
 **In the end I combined all three ideas, the scratch on Anna's arm instead of a stab in the back, lying about the way she felt for Elsa and then finally actually falling for her.**

 **You've probably noticed that Kristoff never went to get Olaf. Why? I couldn't bring myself to write him dying or in pain, sure, I could kill my favourite character in a pretty horrific way but can't kill a snowman. Go figure.**  
 **I had written in Elsa seeing and reacting to Anna's arm but in the end it disrupted the flow too much and so, I removed it**

 **Anna never tells Elsa about the lie she lived to save her, it would break Elsa if she knew.**


End file.
